Conference grant support is requested for partial support of the XXIInd International Conference on Animal Genetics of the International Society for Animal Genetics (ISAG). The conference, hosted by the College of Veterinary Medicine, will be held July 22- 28, 1990, at the Kellogg Center for Continuing Education on the Michigan State University campus. The aims of ISAG are: 1) to encourage the study of genetically influenced characters of animal tissues and fluids; 2) to facilitate the exchange of ideas and material between research workers. To meet these aims ISAG's scientific interests are directed toward the advancement of the fields of immunogenetics, biochemical genetics and molecular genetics of all animal species, other than man. Many of these animal species, and their genetic characteristics now serve as excellent animal models for elucidating the immunological and genetic mechanisms of human diseases and genetic disorders. Of equal importance, the Society serves as the forum for the international standardization of nomenclature and definition of the various genetic systems by the sponsoring of international workshops and comparison tests of serological reagents, biochemical polymorphism definitions and now restriction fragment length polymorphism patterns. Such standardizations are critical for the optimal use of these animal models for human disease. This grant is specifically requesting financial support for: 1) the publication of the conference proceedings in Animal Genetics, the official journal of ISAG and 2) travel and subsistence for 7 of 15 invited speakers.